bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kagero Okuta/Synopsis
__TOC__ History Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals Giran acts as a regular supplier for the Vigilante Knuckleduster during the period when he was working as one of the Naruhata Vigilantes. Generally, Giran supplied him with painkillers, but when Knuckleduster was about to face Kuin Hachisuka, he provided him with chemical products to make a pheromone cocktail to attract insects and a Taser Knuckle. Synopsis Vs. Hero Killer Arc Giran is seen talking to a fellow broker about the current state of society and the black market. The Broker comments on a popular video about Stain, describes the Hero Killer's past, and predicts that Stain influence will inspire new villains to join the League of Villains. Final Exams Arc After scouting Himiko Toga and Dabi, he brings them to the League of Villains to be introduced to Tomura Shigaraki. Tomura immediately tries to reject the duo, but Kurogiri convinces him to at least hear them out. Giran seems amused but reminds Kurogiri that he's just in it for the money. He then introduces the recruits one at a time. After Himiko introduces herself, Dabi refuses to reveal his real name. This irritates Tomura so much that he loses his cool and starts a fight, and Kurogiri has to step in to stop the three of them from killing each other. Kurogiri calmly admonishes Tomura, reminding him that this opportunity to expand their organization is advantageous since they are in the spotlight. Tomura tells him to shut up and starts to storm off. Giran tries to ask where he's going, but Tomura tells him to shut up too and then slams the door. Giran remarks to Kurogiri that Tomura is too young and immature. Kurogiri asks that they wait a few days for Tomura's response and assures them that they would come to an understanding. Shie Hassaikai Arc Thanks to the League of Villains's actions, Giran is quite happy because the black market has seen a resurgence last weeks, and requests for suits and related items have doubled. Giran phones Jin Bubaigawara to ask him for Dabi's location. Giran tells him that Tomura wants the League of Villains to gather together. Jin replies him he does not know where Dabi is but soon begins struggling and starts contradicting himself. Giran notices that Jin is suffering an identity crisis at that moment, so he lets him go. Days later, after Mr. Compress lost his arm in the meeting between the League and the Shie Hassaikai, Giran is the one who provides him with a robotic arm to replace his lost limb. Meta Liberation Army Arc In their objective to destroy the League of Villains, the Meta Liberation Army managed to track the source of the Leagues' black market supplies. They capture Giran and try to force him to reveal details about his clients. However, Giran had destroyed his clients list and refused to talk. In mid-December he is brought to the Meta Liberation Army's establishment. The Detnerat Company President, supreme leader of the Liberation Army, Rikiya Yotsubashi, tries to get information on the League out of him by offering to pay him any price. Giran responds by stating that he resents the company for moving into his industry. He also proclaims that he doesn't do business with people he does not like. This irritates Rikiya but he smiles and states that “they are going to be spending a lot of time together". Giran was tortured by the Liberation Army. Five of his fingers were chopped off and distributed, along with articles of his clothing, to locations that the League had previously been which alert the police and general public. Despite being tortured, Giran remains quiet and does not leak any information. However, members of the Army manage to restore Giran's destroyed client list. With this new information Rikiya is able to locate and call the League of Villains. He introduces himself to Tomura Shigaraki as Re-Destro, leader of the Meta Liberation Army and goes on to praise Giran's resistance. Tomura demands Giran's release and for Re-Destro to call later, but Re-Destro refuses and offers him two options in freeing Giran: 1) The League must go to Deika City in Aichi and submit to the Meta Liberation Army or 2) Refuse to submit and fall to the Heroes. Tomura accepts the Re-Destro challenge and the entire league heads to Deika City. Once there, they are attacked by the city's inhabitants, who are all members of the Liberation Army. In Deika's central tower, a bound Giran interjects that Re-Destro has made two mistakes: he won't be treated like a damsel in distress and that the tranquility of the city will be destroyed if the League of Villains releases Nomu. Re-Destro refutes Giran's last claim by concluding with great success that the League currently cannot use Nomus. Meanwhile, the fight continues in the streets. Not without major problems, Toga manages to kill Curious, one of the leaders of the army. In the tower, another of the leaders, Tomoyasu Chikazoku also know as Skeptic, tells Re-Destro that because of this, they cannot use the footage because Himiko does not fit with their 'tragic heroine' narrative. Giran questions the use of footage. Tomoyasu grabs his face and begins to mock him for not understanding the situation. Nonetheless, Tomoyasu explains that the cameras are to help show the need for everyday people to be able to use their Quirks especially in the absence of Heroes. Giran responds by asking if anything will change and calls them insane. Re-Destro comments that it's everyone else that is mad and criticizes Giran for his lack of imagination. Skeptic gives way to the next plan, which is to capture Twice alive by using his remote-controlled puppets, which all look like Twice, which affects him psychologically due to his mental disorder. Giran begins to question what's happening to Twice, but Re-Destro interrupts, twisting Giran's head towards himself, threatens Giran for his silence, explaining that Tomoyasu is using his ability. Tomoyasu taunts Giran, explaining that they got the idea to use puppets with Jin's likeness after finding out Twice's psychological weaknesses from Giran himself. He explains that they are aiming to kill Toga and capture Twice for their own purposes. Giran silently worries for Twice, noting it will be twice as rough for him. However, after the puppets broke his arms, Twice manages to overcome his trauma, as this confirms that he is indeed the original and allows him to finally start using his Quirk at its fullest potential, creating an army of clones with his Infinite Doubles: Sad Man's Parade, running out to help the rest of the League members. Giran jeers at the Army's failed plan to capture Twice while commenting that "with his shackles gone, there's no holding Twice back" and that the Meta Liberation Army has lost their numerical advantage. Re-Destro responds that the Army's quality will do as signs of his Quirk emerges on his temple. Despite Re-Destro's words, one of Twice's clones manages to reach where he and Giran are. The clone uses his Quirk to create more clones of himself and Tomura, Dabi and Mr. Compress to face the supreme commander of the Liberation Army. However, Re-Destro destroys the clones with his gigantified arm before they have a chance to do anything. One of the clones of Twice uses his last forces to create a new copy of him before dissolving. The new copy gets to Giran, being horrified to see his right hand mutilated. Giran apologizes because despite his efforts, the Meta Liberation Army managed to obtain information about them from him, but Twice assures him that he isn't guilty of anything. Seeing this scene, Rikiya says that when an organization has an objective, unnecessary emotions are but shackles. That’s why the League of Villains will be crushed by the Liberation Army. Re-Destro is gonna to destroy Twice’s clone, but Tomura's clone survives his previous attack and goes on the offensive. Re-Destro manages to capture Tomura's Double, but he ignores his opponent and tells Twice to create a cushion for Giran because the real Tomura is gonna to destroy the entire tower with his Quirk. In the place where the tower used to be, Giran emerges from the ruins unscathed thanks to the clones of Twice, who protected him. He sees Tomura is face to face with Re-Destro who has increased his size thanks to his quirk Stress. A clone of Twice takes Giran away from the place to avoid being affected by Tomura’s Decay. The battle between Tomura and Re-Destro reaches unprecedented levels of destruction, especially when Tomura gleefully unleashes his full power with nothing holding him back anymore, which destroys much of Deika City. While this happens, one of Twice's Doubles escorts Giran to safety. After this, Re-Destro recognizes the superiority of Tomura and lends the MLA's strength to the League of Villains. A week later, in the Army's headquarter's basement, Giran is part of a large crowd that attends the announcement of the union of the Meta Liberation Army and the League of Villains Army, forming the Paranormal Liberation Front. Current Arc Giran and Dabi are mentioned by Twice as not wanting to have anything to do with the going ons of the Paranormal Liberation Front. References Site Navigation Category:Synopsis Category:Character Subpage